


Godfather

by KarterAwsten



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterAwsten/pseuds/KarterAwsten
Summary: Malcolm was the first person from the team that realised that Tally was pregnant and asks Jt about it.Later on Jt and Tally sit Malcolm down to ask him and important question.
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Tally Tarmel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Godfather

Jt was frankly terrified when he found out that Tally was pregnant and to make it even better the profiler had managed to figure it out before they were ready to announce it. Jt had always knew that he wanted kids at some point, and he was never sure at when this point would be, however he now knew that the time would be in around 6 months.  
Jt had never had a good relationship with his family, coming from a deprived area and single mother who worked 2 jobs to keep his family going, so he hardly spent any time with them. He always knew that he did not want the same for his future children, he wanted them to have the childhood he did not manage to have.  
Tally had surprised him one day after he came home from a shift. He was beyond tired by the time that he got home and dropped onto his brown faux leather couch. A deep sigh left his lips as he felt the stress and anxiety from the day slowly melt away from his body, shoulders sore from being tense all day and a slight twinge in his ankle from rolling it over. If he were honest with himself, he knew he shouldn’t have sat down on the couch as he knew that getting up from it to go get in bed would be torturous. He had a small smile on his face as he could smell the slight scent of the vanilla candle that tally loved to burn at night, always saying that it calms her down.  
He slid his body to the front of couch and leant down to undo the boots that wrapped around his feet, feeling them ache in the best way possible as the laces came loose enough to slide them off his feet. He swung his arms forward to get to momentum to pull his body off the couch that he didn’t want to leave but all day he had been thinking about climbing in bed with his wife and just being in peace. As Jt walked past the front door, making sure it was closed before heading to the bedroom he felt peace consume himself as he saw his wife sat up in bed lightly sleeping. It was obvious that she had fell asleep waiting for the detective to come home from work, a small rectangular case clutched in her hand and a smile on her face.  
Jt felt confused as he saw the box in his soul mates hand but first wanted to get out of his work gear and into some comfy clothes. He had a weird feeling in his gut and wanted to make sure he was in clothes he was able to get straight into bed wearing. After changing his jeans and long sleeve for just his boxers and a t shirt he walked over to tally’s side of the best, a small smile of his face.  
He never understood how he could be so lucky to call this woman, the woman of his dreams, his wife. He had always felt like she was too good for him, no matter how many times she told him that was not the case. He knew in the back of his mind that this was the truth but no matter how many times she had told him different it never quite settled in. Jt moved his hand up and passed it through her dark brown locks and pressed a slight kiss to her forehead before shaking her awake.  
No words were spoken as she woke up and she passed him the small box that was in her grasp, a small tired smile on her face. He looked down at the small package that was now gripped within his left hand. The box was white in colour with a small black bow tying it together, he used his right hand to pull the bow open and took the lid off the box. He looked down at the box in shock at what he saw, 3 pregnancy tests were inside all with the two important lines. He just sat there in shock, he didn’t know this was going to happen. Small tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes, he felt the air in his chest become stuck. He looked up at Tally with the largest grin on his face ever, a few small stray tears starting to fall. She pulled her hand his and placed it on his cheek, rubbing her thumb against the warm skin and rubbing the tear away that was starting to fall. The only thing she did was nod before he fell into her, sobs racking his body.  
Jts mind was going a mile a minute, he wasn’t able to wrap the idea of him being a dad around his head but the feeling had never felt so natural as it did now. He reached up and placed a hand on Tallys stomach, a very small bump was present but youd only know it was there if you felt her stomach. They spent 10 minutes sitting there, arms wrapped around each other and small tears still falling before Jt was able to compose himself and pull back.  
He looked back down at the box that was now placed next to him on the bed and a small chuckle left his mouth, inside the box was also a small onesie folded up that under closer inspection was made to look like a police officers uniform. He pulled it out of the box and gripped it within his hands, gripping the material with such fondness and care. He carefully put the tests and onesie back in the box and placed it on the dark wood table that was situated on next to the bed. He looked at Tally with a mischievous smile on his face before gently launching his body at hers and rolled them over so she was resting on his chest before placing a small kiss on her forehead and drifting off into the best sleep he had in a long time.  
It had been about a month later when Malcolm had managed to figure everything out and Jt was quietly cursing the profiler. However, as annoyed as Jt was he also want surprised that Malcom had managed to figure it out.  
Tally and Jt had a conversation about the baby and precautions they would take in case anything happened to Jt. One of these things was the conversation about god parents where Jt had quietly suggested for Malcolm to be the god father, joking that the profiler was loaded and they could use him to pay for college when the child turned 18. However, Tally gave him a stern look before laughing, she knew that as much as he complained about Malcom, he loved the kid like he was his little brother and never stopped worrying about him. There was many times that Jt came back from work cursing him for making him so worried and always spoke about him to Tally.  
He never was able to quite explain the protectiveness that he felt for the profiler, but he also never told anyone about it other than Tally. Dani and Gil had started to pick up on it and make small digs at him while Malcolm stayed none the wiser which was surprising since he was trained in human behaviour.  
Jt knew that he wanted to tell Malcolm his and Tallys plans before the baby was born and he never quite knew the right time to tell him until 2 weeks after Malcolm brought up the pregnancy. The profiler said off-handily that Jessica and Ainsley had both been extremely busy recently so he was spending all his time alone, Jt said to him quietly that he was welcome to come home with him saying how Tally was always saying he looked too skinny and wanted to plump the boy up a little bit. Jt had texted Tally asking if she was able to make a meal for them, explaining the situation and how this could be the perfect time to tell Malcolm their plan.  
Hours later the two walked out of the station together, Malcolm talking a mile a minute obviously looking forward to a night not by himself again. A small frown etched its way onto Jts face when he admitted that, feeling bad for the young profiler and he silently promised himself that he wouldn’t let the kid go lonely again. The car ride back to Jts apartment was spent in a comfortable silence, Malcolm was on his phone the entire time smiling as he read through news reports that Ainsley had wrote. By the time they got back to kid was slightly nodding to sleep and Jt didn’t want to wake the kid but he also knew about the night terrors that soon followed his sleep so didn’t want the profiler to possibly hurt himself.  
Malcolm trailed behind the detective as they made their way into the apartment keeping his head held down low as they walked through the small corridors, the tired feeling was slightly clouding his brain. When Jt opened the door and greeted his wife, Malcolm stood awkwardly in the door frame not knowing what to do with himself. Tally saw the profilers internal struggle and laughed under her breath before walking over and pulled him in fully into the apartment. She looked him up and down with a frown on her face, he had somehow became slimmer since the last time she saw him and the dark bags under his eyes looking more prominent than ever. Malcolm gave her a small smile as she checked him over, knowing what she was thinking in her head. Before he was able to say anything to her she pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, he just held her back and slightly smiled into her shoulder. No matter how he was feeling Tally was always able to make him feel better.  
After the meal, where Malcolm ate more than either Tally or Jt had ever seen him eat, they all sat down in the front room to talk before Malcolm went back to his flat. While Malcolm had his attention on Tally who was telling him all about her day, Jt managed to slip away to their bedroom to get a small gift they had got to give Malcolm as way to ask the question that sparked the entire night.  
Malcolm had his full attention on Tally when he felt a square box fall onto his lap and saw Jt looking down at him with a small smile on his face, he ruffled the profilers hair before he went and sat down with his wife.  
“As you know, Me and Jt are going to have a baby. We were planning on telling everyone at the same time but you figured it out before we had the chance” Tally started off with, a blush spreading up Malcolms cheeks “Well me and Jt want to ask you a question” she then nodded to the small box that Malcolm had his hands gripped gently.  
He looked down at the box he was holding trying to figure out what he was holding, the box felt so light and no matter how much he racked his brain he couldn’t figure out what was in it. As he gently pulled the lid off the box there was a note on top of what looked to be a small pile of fabric. He first picked up the note which now he realised what a type of certificate. As he looked over it he felt himself being confused as to what the document meant. It said ‘The Worlds Best Godfather’ with his name under it as well as Jts and Tallys signatures. As he stared at the certificate it slowly started to click into place what it meant and he looked up at the couple in shock. They just smiled at him before Jt quietly prompted him to look in the box again. Looking down a loud laugh left the profilers lips, something Jt and Tally had never heard before, inside the box there was a small onesie in the style of a suit.  
“Are you guys sure?” Malcom asked quietly “Im sure there are better people that you could have asked for this. You even said so yourself Jt, you don’t want your kid ending up like me”.  
The couple looked at the man who was currently sat on the couch opposite them but he looked more like a boy instead before they both stood up and walked over to the same seat, sitting down on either side of him.  
“There is no one else we would want for the god father Malcolm” Jt said to him as he rubbed a hand up and down his back “As much as I tease you, youre my little brother and I know that no matter what happens youll always be there for her or him.”  
Malcom looked up at him with a large smile before leaning over and giving Jt a hug. Malcolm felt himself become overwhelmed with emotions, he was shocked that the couple was going to give him such a massive honour. He didn’t even think that theyd want him in the babies life in case he passes on some trauma, but in fact it was the absolute opposite. They wanted him to have a key role in their childs life and he knew that he was never going to let them down.  
“Plus” Jt laughed into his ear “You can be the rich god father that sends him to college”  
Malcolm laughed as he wiped his eyes with his hand saying that he was sure they could figure something out.


End file.
